Trench
Eigenübersetzung aus Katz und Maus: „I smell fear, and it smells good.“ Trench war ein Harch und ein Flottenkommandant der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme im Rang eines Admirals. Er zerstörte während der Klonkriege viele Schiffe der republikanischen Flotte und war bei seinen Feinden sehr gefürchtet. Nachdem er während der Blockade von Malastare den ersten Angriff der Republik seinen Feinden verheerende Verluste einbrachte, wurde sein Flaggschiff bei einem zweiten Angriff zerstört. Er überlebte jedoch und kämpfte danach in der Schlacht von Christophsis. Dort konnte er die republikanische Flotte mithilfe seines Zerstörers zurückschlagen, wurde jedoch von General Anakin Skywalker mit einem neuartigen Stealth-Schiff ausgetrickst, sodass die von ihm abgeschossenen Torpedos auch sein eigenes Schiff trafen. Biografie Einsatz bei Malastare left|thumb|Auch nach der Schlacht war Trench in republikanischen Datenbanken zu finden. Eigenübersetzung aus Katz und Maus: „I've seen his work first hand. A corporate fleet blockaded Malastare. A fleet led by Trench.“ Seinen ersten bekannten Einsatz hatte Trench in der Schlacht von Malastare, als er die separatistische Blockade anführte. Um die Republik zu schlagen, vernichtete er die feindliche Flotte beinahe vollständig, was den Überlebenden eine tiefe Kerbe in das Gedächtnis rammte. Kurz darauf startete die Repubik jedoch einen zweiten Angriff, bei dem sein Flaggschiff zerstört wurde. Die Republik vermutete, dass er bei diesem Angriff gestorben war, doch überlebte er durch unbekannte Weise. Blockade von Christophsis Erster Angriff der Republik Eigenübersetzung aus Katz und Maus: „The enemy will soon return. And when they do, we shall be ready.“ right|thumb|Trench und sein Taktikdroide. Nach dieser Schlacht begann Trench, eine Blockade um den Planeten Christophsis zu errichten, um einerseits eine wichtige Rohstoffquelle der Republik zu blockieren und andererseits den republikanischen Senator Bail Organa, der sich auf dem Planeten befand, gefangen zu nehmen. Nachdem eine republikanische Flotte zur Rettung des Senators im Christoph-System angekommen war, befahl Trench, das Feuer auf das feindliche Flaggschiff zu eröffnen, welches daraufhin die Schilde verstärkte. Daraufhin wies der Separatisten-Führer, die Versorgungsschiffe der Republik von den Eskortschiffen zu trennen, um erstere zerstören zu können. Nachdem aus dem Hyperraum ein weiterer feindlicher Kreuzer gekommen war und er bemerkte, dass das Flaggschiff sein Feuer auf sie konzentrierte, befahl Trench den Droiden, alle Batterien auf dieses abzufeuern. Kurz darauf zogen sich der republikanische Kampfverband hinter den nahegelegenen Mond zurück. Sein Taktikdroide wollte den republikanischen Kampfverband zwar vefolgen, doch verweigerte ihm Trench das, da sie zur Blockade und nicht zur Zerstörung der feindlichen Truppen dort waren. Er befahl den Bombern, Senator Organa auf Christophsis zu beschießen, um die Republik zu einem neuen Vorstoß zu zwingen. Dass die Republik die Stellung hielt, fand er ungewöhnlich und dachte über die Strategie seiner Feinde nach. Kurz darauf orteten sie jedoch ein Schiff, das einige Torpedos abfeuerte. Das bemerkte Trench sofort und aktivierte die Thermal-Schilde seines Zerstörers. Er ließ einige Raketen zurückschießen, doch wehrte das Stealth-Schiff diese ab, indem es Tarnkörper abschoss, die von den Raketen als neues Ziel registriert und zerstört wurden, bevor es den Tarnmodus erneut aktivierte. Danach eröffnete der Zerstörer das Feuer auf den ungefähren Standort des Schiffes. Die letzte Schlacht Eigenübersetzung aus Katz und Maus: „Turn back now. Retreat while you can. For I ... am your doom!“ left|thumb|Trench begreift die Taktik der Republik – zu spät. Trench hatte jedoch eine neue Idee: Er kontaktierte die Besatzung des Stealth-Schiffes und teilte ihr mit, dass er Christophsis bombardieren würde und sie sich ergeben sollten. Sein Taktikdroide wies Trench darauf hin, dass der feindliche General darauf nicht eingehen würde, was Trench auch nicht erwartete, da der Jedi zwar leicht die Blockade durchqueren konnte, aber angreifen würde. Kurz nachdem das Stealth-Schiff sich erneut sichtbar gemacht hatte, feuerte es erneut Torpedos ab, bevor sie die Tarnung wieder einschalteten. Trench befahl, die magnetische Signatur des Schiffes zu registrieren, was der Taktikdroide tat. Danach befahl er, Suchtorpedos abzuschießen und das Schiff so zu zerstören. Der Taktikdroide warf jedoch ein, dass sie mit gesenkten Schilden nicht schießen sollten, aber Trench nicht beachtete und erneut denn Feuerbefehl gab. Als diese das Stealth-Schiff fast erreicht hatten, drehte das Schiff und steuerte auf Trenchs Zerstörer zu. Als dieser das bemerkte, ließ er die Schilde wieder hochfahren. Doch flog das Stealth-Schiff knapp an dem Zerstörer vorbei, sodass die Torpedos auf diesem einschlugen und das Schiff zerstörten. Daraufhin konnte der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi mit der Attacke auf die restliche Flotte beginnen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung aus Katz und Maus: Taktikdroide: „The republic fleet is holding position.“ Trench: „That's unusual. What can they be planning?“ right|thumb|Trench überlegt sich eine Stratigie. Trench war ein brutaler Kommandant und brillianter Taktiker, der sowohl von den eigenen als auch den gegnerischen Leuten geachtet wurde. Er scheute kein Mittel, um eine Schlacht erfolgreich zu beenden, und zeigte keine Gnade gegenüber seinen Feinden, sondern verbreitete den Terror des Krieges. Er war ein militärisches Genie und zeigte Kreavität auf dem Schlachtfeld, sodass er seinen Gegnern immer einen Schritt voraus war. Diese Fähigkeit führte jedoch zu seinem Tod, als er die feindliche Taktik durch seine lange Erfahrung mit Schiffen mit Tarnummantelung zwar erkannte, diese doch bereits mit so einem Manöver gerechnet hatten und die Torpedos, die Trench auf sie hatte feuern lassen, auf seinem eigenen Schiff einschlagen ließen. Da er dadurch viele feindliche Flottenverbände zerstörte, galt er in den Reihen der Republik als sehr gefürchtet, sodass jedes Schiff bei der Ortung von Trenchs Schiff angewiesen war, sich sofort in Stellung zu bringen. Auch bei den Separatisten galt er als einer der besten Flottenkommandanten.Bericht über die Personen der zweiten Staffel Während er redete, machte Trench mit seinen Mandibeln Knacklaute. Des Weiteren besaß er einen eigenen Flottenverband, der von einem Providence-Zerstörer angeführt wurde, welcher auch als Trenchs Flaggschiff diente. Hinter den Kulissen *Im englischen Original wird Trench von Dee Bradley Baker synchronisiert, der auch den Klonkriegern der Serie seine Stimme leiht. *Ursprünglich sollte sein Name Admiral Taranch sein, wegen seiner Ähnlichkeit zu den spinnenartigen Taranteln. Obwohl der Name geändert wurde, steht im Bericht von Admiral Yularen Admiral Taranch. Quellen * * *Bericht über die Personen der zweiten Staffel Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Harch Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Separatisten en:Trench (Admiral) es:Trench (Almirante) nl:Trench ru:Тренч